


Heritage

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Gods, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's unsure how he feels about this situation, standing in front of a God.Arthur's taking the lead, though
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 333





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil warm-up piece my dudes, enjoy

‘What must I say, for you to grant me access?’

Arthur had come a long way in accepting those with Magic. Merlin saw it every day, from the moment of Morgana admitting to her powers, all the way to his appointment of Court Sorcerer. It never failed to make Merlin smile, proud of just how far his King had come. It seemed that he’d adopted his Queen’s tolerance, her gentle heart.

‘You are far below me, mortal. Don’t think I have forgotten that.’ The woman narrowed her eyes, rising up from the perch she had been seated upon.

Merlin glanced warily across to his King, then back to the creature in front.

Camelot was under a curse, placed by one of Cenred’s Sorcerers. Try as he might, Merlin had been unable to break such a thing, so Arthur had set off on the Quest to find someone who could.

Gaius had called it a God’s Curse. To beat it, they need only find one of equal power. The only God that they could think of was the Cailleach, but Merlin had no intention of every splitting the Veil, not after he narrowly avoided losing Lancelot.

‘Forgive me, my Lady. I did not intend to insult your honour,’ Arthur bowed low, while the Knights remained on guard, ‘merely wished for your help, to protect my people.’

In response, the creature laughed. Her head tipped back, mouth parting as she chuckled, an amused smile crossing her face.

‘I care not for your people. Try and cross into my lands, and I’ll strike you down.’

Well, Merlin thought, that wasn’t exactly friendly.

**

_‘Like the Perilous lands, there is a place where it is said the Gods reside, Sire.’ Gaius turned the book, finger pointing to the part where the mountains gave way to a bridge, heavily snowed._

_‘We cross the bridge…’_

_‘You can find someone strong enough to reverse the burden on the lands.’_

**

‘Would you not grant us access to the Gods?’ Arthur pleaded, sword forgotten as he took a step closer to the bridge.

Merlin tensed, eyeing up where Arthur’s foot almost hit the wooden slats.

‘You are merely a King. I have no interest in dealing with you.’ She turned her nose up, a foul gesture that Merlin found himself rolling his eyes at.

‘Could you tell us how to pass, my Lady?’ Sir Leon inquired, keeping his tone polite as he bowed his head to her.

‘Unless you are of a God’s lineage, or have been gifted an invitation, then I shan’t let you cross.’ She paused, before grinning.

Her teeth were more like fangs than anything else.

‘Or sacrifices. I do so love a sacrifice.’

‘Nobody is being sacrificed.’ Arthur snapped, looking back to them.

‘Any ideas?’ He asked his men, too busy chatting to notice that Merlin wasn’t paying attention.

When did he bother? Arthur may have appointed him as Court Sorcerer, but he sometimes forgot that Merlin was no longer _just_ a manservant. That he did have an idea of how things could work, that he might have an idea.

The Goddess watched him like a hawk, before smiling slightly.

 _‘Why do you just watch me, Emrys?’_ She leant against the rope of the bridge, remaining perfectly still as he studied her.

_‘Why will you not let us pass?’_

_‘Only a child of a God may command me.’_

He swallowed, ignoring the niggling feeling in the back of his head that came when he took a step closer. It was like his Dragonlord heritage, a warmth in his stomach that bubbled up whenever he needed such power.

The Goddess in front looked delighted, tempting, sending him the sweetest smile.

‘We could just stab her with Excalibur.’ Gwaine helpfully pointed out, snapping Merlin from his daydream.

‘You could try.’ She teased, but Merlin had no doubt that she would strike him down first.

‘How does one earn a God’s favour?’ Lancelot asked, ignoring Gwaine’s remark.

‘Why don’t you tell me, Sir Lancelot? You seemed to have done so perfectly, as has your rogue Knight.’ Her eyes drifted to Gwaine, before looking back to Lancelot, winking when she met his gaze.

Merlin swallowed.

‘Lancelot?’ Arthur questioned, but the Knight just looked confused.

It started another debate, the Knights questioning when Lancelot could have earned the favour of a God, while Gwaine stayed out of the conversation.

In fact, for once, Gwaine seemed to have worked it out first. No, that wasn’t fair, Merlin knew that Gwaine discovered his Magic long before Merlin worked up the courage to tell him.

‘Merls?’ He asked, low enough that Arthur wouldn’t hear.

Merlin’s throat did feel rather dry.

‘How would both Gwaine and Lancelot have the favour of a God?’ Elyan pointed out, Arthur pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

They weren’t getting anywhere, and Camelot was still waiting for water to be returned to her lands, to help the harvest and protect her citizens.

‘Have you two been on any missions without anyone? Met anyone that was impressed by your actions?’ Arthur insisted, looking at Lancelot for answers.

Lancelot, who got it just a few moments after Gwaine, gaze slowly drifting to Merlin.

‘Oh, no…’ He muttered, while Arthur and the three remaining Knights tried to understand.

Merlin stepped onto the bridge.

The slats wobbled, wavered, but he didn’t instantly die, which was a bonus.

‘My Lady,’ Merlin hesitated, before clearing his throat, ‘Let us pass.’

He watched as she cocked her head to the side, before her smile was back, toothy and far too pleased with herself as she lowered herself into a curtsey.

‘Of course, my Lord. How could I deny a Godling?’

Merlin didn’t dare breathe, not even when she vanished from the bridge, leaving the path to the mountains open.

More importantly than that, he didn’t dare look back.


End file.
